Rob Lucci
"Let me show you what it means to make an enemy out of CP9." Rob Lucci is an antagonist from the anime/manga series One Piece. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Rob Lucci vs Sabretooth *Rob Lucci vs Black Panther *Wolverine vs Rob Lucci Possible Opponents * Akame (Akame ga Kill) * Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Setsuna (Needless) * Zaheer (Legend of Korra) History Having been trained since age six, explaining he that joined so he can legally kill people, Lucci has been conditioned for the World Government's personal army of assassins: Cipher Pol Number 9, or "CP9" for short. Having made a legend of himself by coming to a kingdom being terrorized by pirates, killing five hundred captive soldiers to leave the pirates without a bargaining chip, Lucci quickly rose up the ranks to being the second in command to CP9's current leader Spandam, who is the weakest member of the group while Lucci is its strongest. Lucci and three other CP9 agents are deployed by Spandam to city of Water 7 to infiltrate Galley-la Company to find the blueprints for the ancient warship Pluton. Though Lucci and his team succeed years later, taking Nico Robin since she can translate the blueprints, they and the rest of CP9 would come to regret their success as they spurred the wrath of Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat crew. After his defeat, despite being used as a scapegoat by the World Government, Lucci later joins its anti-rebel fighting force Ciper Pol Number 0. Death Battle Info As one of the strongest characters in the series, Rob Lucci's power is acknowledged even by the Seven Warlords of the Sea with his Doriki rated at 4000. Knowing that his involvement means some people have to die, Lucci comes off as a violent sadist in combat who demoralizes his opposition while hell-bent on completing his assigned mission. While having peaked strength and speed, Lucci is a highly intelligent and cunning strategist and manipulator. Like the rest of CP9, Lucci is well-trained in the Six Powers fighting style to the point of mastering the style's strongest ability: the Six King Gun, which can cause massive internal damage to an opponent's body at close range. Lucci uses his Six Powers in conjunction with his Devil Fruit Power, having eaten the Cat-Cat Fruit Leopard Model to become a "leopard-man". As the Devil Fruit is a Carnivorous Zoan, giving him the ability to become a full leopard or using his Life Return ability to make his leopard-man form more compact to increase his attacks' effect, it enhances Lucci's physical prowess to superhuman levels while giving him a bloodthirsty and predatory mindset if a fight is prolonged. Because of his reputation, Lucci was considered a very valuable asset to the World Government to the point of becoming a member of CP0 despite the Enies Lobby incident diminished his track record. Feats * Despite Lucci's reputation as a cold-blooded assassin, he does have some redeeming qualities as his fellow CP9 assassins seem to genuinely care for his well-being despite not flinching of budging at the sight of his one of his team mates sent flying by an attack. * Killed an entire kingdom's worth of soldiers and took five cannon blasts to the back when he was 13 * First opponent who nearly killed Luffy on two occasions, winning the first fight. * Skilled ventriloquist. * Joined CP0. Flaws * He can take his ideal of justice too far most of the time. * Likes to toy with opponents Category:What-If? Combatants Category:One Piece Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Claw Users Category:Cats